The Cullens watch : THE RING
by AvrilSays
Summary: The Cullens watch The Ring, and are scared out of their wits. Alice and Bella decide to play a little prank on them... COMPLETE! SEQUEL UP!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: SM owns Twilight, ****Kôji Suzuki**** owns The Ring.**

**Well, since this fanfic absolutely SUCKS, it is in the process of being edited.**

**Sayonara, dear Readers!**

**-AJ**

_The Cullen Mansion, Living Room, Edward's POV_

"Edward!" Emmett yelled. I sighed. "What is it this time, Emmett? I don't want to know if you're going to tell me about that-"

Emmett didn't let me finish my sentence.

"SILLY EDDIE! THAT'S NOT WHAT I WAS GONNA TELL YOU ABOUT! I JUST WANTED TO SHOW YOU THIS AWESOME FABULOUS AMAZING GREAT WONDERFUL FANTASTIC MOVIE-THE RING!" He calmed down a little, than said, "The guy at the movie shop said that this movie will scare the living daylights of anyone! C'mon! Let's get Jazzy, Rosie, Esme and Carly-"

"Emmett McCarty Cullen! You watch that mouth of yours!" Carlisle yelled downstairs. Sigh. I missed my beautiful Bella, but Alice was over at Bella's, having a girls-only-sleepover with her...well, it couldn't hurt to watch just one movie...

_Bella's House, Bella's Room, Bella's POV_

Just while Alice was making me try on a short, hot pink dress she had bought online, her eyes suddenly glazed over and she grinned hugely. "BE-LUH! WE HAVE TO GO GET READY!" And she pulled me downstairs before I could protest.

"Bella, the boys are watching The Ring and we have to scare them! In 5-4-3-2-1!" She pulled out an unfamiliar cell phone and started punching n the Cullen's number. She put it on loudspeaker. I heard a frightened scream from the other side. "HELLO?! WHO IS THIS?!" Edward's voice asked in terror.

I stifled a giggle. Alice grinned and said in a spooky, eerie voice, "_Seven days_..." I heard a scream come from the other end, which sounded like, "SAMARA!!" I grinned and exchanged a high-five with Alice. Mission: Scare the Cullens – COMPLETE!

_The Cullen's Mansion, Living Room, Edward POV_

I looked around at my family. Emmett was frozen, Rosalie hid her face in a pillow, Esme's eyes were shut tight and her hands were over her ears, Jasper looked like he was about to run screaming out of the house, and Carlisle had hidden behind a copy of, 'Vampire Myths'. I broke the silence by saying, "Uh...Emmett, go take the CD out." Emmett let out a squeal of terror and squeaked, "NOO! EDWARD, YOU DO IT!" I was about to object, when the phone started ringing. Everyone screamed. Esme jumped a foot high. Carlisle muffled a scream. Rosalie buried her face deeper into the pillow. Emmett was yelling out, "I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!" Jasper ran screaming out of the room, and I grabbed a piece of paper and started writing my will.

Just when I was leaving Bella my CD collection, I realized the phone was still ringing. I cautiously picked up the phone and called a little too loud, "Hello? Who is this?" A voice eerily whispered, "_Seven days_..." I leapt up and dropped the phone, and screamed, "SAMARA!" Emmett started mumbling, "Why did I watch that movie...DEAR GOD, WHY?!" With that, he started dry sobbing and apologizing.

Esme turned even paler than usual. Carlisle was already writing a resignation letter to the hospital and thinking about what funeral service would be best. Rosalie was yelling at Emmett for choosing that movie to watch. I had finished with the will and was now writing a goodbye letter to Bella.

Then, I realized that there was some water on the floor near the TV. "L...look..." I stammered, pointing to the floor. It was the last straw. The whole family ran screaming to their rooms and I ran straight out of the house to Bella's.

**Uhh… -jabs SHIFT key- I may have overused it a little. Never mind. R&R, please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ta-da! Here's Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

BELLA POV

"QUICK! EDWARD'S COMING! DINING ROOM, NOW!" Alice screamed. I stumbled downstairs, grabbed a random CD and slid it in the player. Alice swiftly sat down on the couch next to me. Suddenly, Edward burst in. He took one look at the screen and screamed.

"AHH! SAMARA! LEAVE ME ALONE!" And with that, he dashed upstairs, and hid in my room. I stared at the screen. The movie playing was _The Ring_.

There was silence for a while, and then I broke the silence. "Wow," I said. "He was really freaked out."

Alice sighed. "You better go up, Bella. He's in your room, still hyperventilating. I gotta go. See ya," she said and quickly disappeared out of the door.

"Bye, Ali," I said, shutting the door of the living room.

I went up the stairs. As I opened the door, I heard a muffled scream. "GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I sighed. "Fine, if you really want me to." I was shutting the door when Edward appeared at the crack.

"Bella?" he asked in a tiny voice. "Is that you?" I sighed again, a little guilty. "Yes, it's me, Edward. Who else would it be? Samara?" There was a scream from the other side and a loud crash.

"Hey, that had better not been my new stereo! Renee gave it to me!" I called. Edward opened the door a little cautiously and let me in. I saw pieces of my stereo smashed on the floor. "Sorry," he said in a muffled tone. "I'll get you another one." "Alright," I agreed.

"Now, what's wrong?" Edward started talking so fast that I only caught, "The Ring...Emmett...Idiot...Water...TV...Samara...Phone called...Seven Days!" He screamed again and hid under my bed sheets. "Get out of there," I ordered. "Samara's not real. You can spend the night here, if you want, though," I added, pitying my vampire boyfriend a little. He seemed really freaked out. "Thanks," he said behind my pillow.

I quickly got changed into a white nightgown and my hair looked black when it was soaked. My ivory skin was a contrast against my hair. Once I entered the bedroom, Edward let out a terrified scream and threw Wuthering Heights, _my favorite book_, towards me, it missed, and landed in the trashcan.

"THAT. IS. IT. GET OUT!" I yelled, running over to the trash can and rescuing it. Edward looked at my furious expression, and silently left the bedroom, muttering apologies under his breath. I sighed. What was I going to do with my jumpy and terrified vampire boyfriend?

EDWARD POV

I didn't really mean to make Bella mad. I didn't mean to throw her favorite book at her, and landing it in the trash can. She wore WHITE, and her hair looked BLACK from the water! What was I supposed to think?

I entered the house and everyone screamed, throwing things at me. "Calm down! It's just me!" I yelled.

"GO AWAY, SAMARA! WE KNOW YOU K-KILLED OUR BROTHER! AND IT WAS ONLY ONE DAY!" Emmett yelled, brandishing his Xbox controller.

"C'mon, those things aren't gonna hurt an immortal vampire, Em. Leave me alone," I pushed past my hysterical family. "Exactly why aren't you spending the night with Bella, then?" Jasper challenged. "Bella sort of kicked me out," I mumbled. Esme gasped.

"Why would she do that?" she asked. "Well, I sort of overreacted and threw her book at her and accidentally threw it into her trash can," I admitted. Everyone looked disapprovingly at me. "C'mon Eddie, Bellie doesn't look a thing like Samara," Emmett said.

"I know, but she was wearing a white nightgown and her hair was black from the shower and she was drenched wet, what was I supposed to think?" I defended myself. Alice closed her book and hopped of the couch. "Whatever you thought about her before you watched that dumb show," she pointed out, before pecking Jasper on the cheek and stalking out of the room.

**Short Chapter, huh? Sorry if the frightened-Edward part offended any Team Edward fans. No offense intended. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Reviews and flames are loved, but personal insults are not tolerated.**

**Beta'd by jalicecullen.  
**

A/N: A shoutout to Meryl for being my awesome beta and helping me beta this!


	3. Chapter 3

[Bella's POV]

"I don't get it, Jake. I mean, it's just a dumb show. How can a _VAMPIRE_ get scared of a _movie_?" I asked, exasperated.

"Well Bella, do you wanna know?" Jacob asked, a little amused at a vampire's reaction to the horror movie.

"Yeah. I have GOT to know exactly what's so bad about the film that causes a vampire to turn into a little scaredy little cat and mistake ME for a ghost. I mean, I'm about as unscary as you can get," I replied.

"Okay Bells, come over then, I've got the movie," he said.

"Sure Jake. I'll be right there." I ended the call and called over my shoulder.

"Dad, I'm going to La Push, okay?" Charlie was glued to the TV screen. "Sure Bella. See you," he said. I rolled my eyes and went out to my Chevy. I quickly drove to La Push without wasting any time.

"Hey Jake, Billy," I greeted as I walked in. "Hey Bella!" they called. I went to the living room.

Jacob slid the disc in. The screen flickered on. The words, "The Ring" appeared on the screen, surrounded by a rather glowing circle. The words disappeared and a picture of a girl with black hair covering her face sitting in a chair appeared. I quickly pressed, 'PLAY'. The movie started, and I settled onto the couch with Jake. Now, what's the worst that can happen?

I saw the Samara climbing out of the TV screen and murdering Noah. Finally, the movie ended. I stood still, staring at the screen, and burst out laughing. Jake looked at me oddly.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked.

"It's...just...so...ridiculous!" I spluttered. "I mean, seriously? A well? A child ghost? TELEVISIONS?"

Jake walked away, mutttering something that sounded suspiciously like, "Unscary? Yeah, right." Yeah well, I am the girl who's afraid of The Simpsons' and finds The Ring hilarious. No, seriously, I'm not kidding.

I was still laughing when I stumbled into my bedroom, where Edward - aka scaredy cat - was waiting.

"Bella...I'm really, really sorry for overreacting..." he babbled. I continued laughing.

"Bella?" he asked, concerned. I tried to control my laughter.

"The...Ring...is...hilarious!" I giggled. His jaw dropped. "You don't think it's scary?" he questioned. "No. It's really funny!" I told him. He looked shocked. "Well, you are Bella, the girl who-"

"Thinks that the _Simpsons_ are _creepy_, _SAW_ is a _fairytale_ and _The Ring_ is the best _comedy _ever!" I finished.

"Edward..."

"Yes love?"

"I wanna watch it again"

Oh, God, the look on his face was _priceless_.

**Beta'd by Meryl. ;D**  
(Yeah, I edited it a bit after she sent it to me. But really, all the spelling and grammar mistakes are fixed by her. I only changed a few sentences. Thanks, Meryl! ^.^)


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Okay, guys! In case you didn't know, The Cullens watch THE RING is officially complete. I'm also thinking of putting up a sequel-but I have NO FREAKIN' IDEA of what movie to use, so please PLEASE help! Send in some suggestions if you want a sequel, alrighties?

Hugs and Kisses!

~Alyy


	5. AN

Dear Readers,

Okay, you've probably thought I've fallen off the face of the Earth or something. I'm so sorry, but this, unfortunately, is not an update. Please don't kill me!

I've been reading through my older fanfics and spotted HUNDREDS of mistakes. I really want to edit them, but I haven't got the time lately. So, if you're a beta for Twilight fanfiction, PLEASE drop me a PM. I would love it if you could help me beta my older chapters.

This is a mass message to all my Twilight fanfics, so if you're willing to help me beta, I'd really appreciate it if you'd tell me which of my fanfics you're willing to help me beta for. 'Course, if you're okay with beta-ing ALL my Twilight fanfics, it would be awesome and a half. ;D

Love you all (yeah, even the critics and flamers),

AJ.


End file.
